


Moonlight

by chrissy_sky



Series: Halloween 2015 [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, No Shippuden, Omegaverse themes, Spooky, weird porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissy_sky/pseuds/chrissy_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto thinks he's got a beat on Sasuke's location. Things do not go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Moonlight - Someone catches a hybrid fledgling under the light of a full moon. NaruSasu. 
> 
> Notes: Ignoring Shippuden hardcore.

Moonlight - Someone catches a hybrid fledgling under the light of a full moon. NaruSasu. 

Notes: Ignoring Shippuden hardcore. 

-

The forest at night was peaceful, filled with the loud song of cicadas and Naruto's own breathing as he moved through the trees. He sensed out of his peripheral, nocturnal animals moving about their nightly lives in the thick forest, quiet enough that he was almost able to ignore them entirely. He had prey of his own this night and it wasn't going to be some animal. 

Jiraiya was going to be pissed about Naruto going off on his own, but he'd gotten a lead on Sasuke's last known location, and there was no time to meet back up with his mentor. If he waited, Sasuke would move on again and Naruto would have to start over _again_. 

He knew it was reckless, going on his own like this to confront his former teammate, but Naruto also didn't care. He _had_ to find Sasuke. 

Even if it got him killed.

Following the lead he'd gotten, Naruto eventually came upon a small campsite in the middle of the forest, and silently crowed his success. It was a small campsite, with a sleeping bag unrolled on the ground with some supplies nearby. In the center was a fire that had mostly burned down to embers. Though there was no one in sight, these were signs that whoever had been here, hadn't been gone very long. 

Naruto waited a beat, but heard nothing. He dropped down silently to the ground and carefully inspected the small bag of supplies. 

It was packed like a trained ninja would pack their belongings, to economically make the best of all available space. There was food, mostly small nutrient bars and protein packs, some extra weapons, and a first aid pack. But, tucked in one of the side pockets, was an old polaroid picture. It was a little wrinkled but the image of three youths could be made out clearly. 

Young Sakura was in the middle, she and the younger version of himself making Victory signs at the camera--and the person taking it, Kakashi--while Sasuke looked very frustrated to be associated with them.

Naruto knew the smile on his face probably split his face but he didn't care. Sasuke had kept the picture, after three years.

Sasuke still loved them.

Naruto placed the picture back where he found it, setting the supplies aside and sat down to wait for Sasuke's return. He'd probably just gone to take a piss or something. Maybe one of the food packs hadn't agreed with him. Or he'd gone to find something more fresh. Naruto remembered that Sasuke had always been fairly eager to go hunting or fishing if the opportunity arose. Of course, they'd been twelve at the time, and Naruto's stomach had turned seeing a fish deboned for the first time, but now all he could do was admire what a strange little kid his best friend had been. 

The minutes ticked by and there was still nothing. No sign of his missing teammate. 

Naruto slumped back against the nearest tree, letting his thoughts drift while his senses remained alert. He ran through all the things he wanted to say to Sasuke, all the arguments to get him to return to the village, and ways to counter Sasuke's words. There would probably be a fight. Naruto was stronger than he'd been three years ago so Sasuke was going to have a few surprises in store. 

But, he was sure, Sasuke would also be stronger. The surprise would also be going both ways.

The night stretched on. Very, very slowly, he noticed the sound of cicadas grow fainter, until only a whisper of them in the distance remained. There wasn't even the faint rustling of animals moving around. Everything around him was eerily silent. 

Naruto tensed and reached for a kunai on his leg but otherwise staying where he was, trying to make as little sound as possible so he could hear the attack coming. 

Faint rustling sounds above him, up in the trees. Something was watching him. It didn't feel like Sasuke. 

It didn't feel… human at all.

Naruto threw the kunai instinctively and a dark shadow descended from the trees to come straight at him. He couldn't make out anything else, just… blackness. 

He rolled out of the way and nearly into the campfire, remembering it was there a split second before getting to safety. In the faint light, he still couldn't make out what the shape was, and it disappeared back into the trees just as quickly as it had emerged. 

He hadn't even heard it _breathing_. 

Where was Sasuke? Naruto wondered frantically. Had whatever that was, attacked him? Was Sasuke lying wounded in the forest somewhere, or worse?

Naruto did the only thing he could think to do when he needed to search a wide area fast. He conjured up ten clones and sent them out in a pattern formation to look around the immediate area. He went in the one direction not taken by the others, glad that his night vision was fairly good. It helped that the moon shone bright overhead through the treetops, large and full. 

He kept his sense alert, also looking for the shadow, but his main concern was finding out where Sasuke was gone. If one of the clones found him first, they would send up a signal to alert the others. 

He tried to find some trace of Sasuke, or even the shadow, but he saw nothing in the area he covered. He felt vaguely reassured about Sasuke because at least that meant that his friend had his full wits about him, and wasn't injured. Sasuke had always been a sneaky sonuvabitch. 

Eventually, in his search, he came across a puzzling sight. He dropped down to take a closer look. 

Some underbrush had been disrupted, and localized in the spot were large… feathers, all scattered around. 

Naruto picked one up to take a better look. It was definitely a long, sleek feather. Though he'd never seen the type of bird that could have shed a feather quite as big as this. 

Then, without warning, he heard the telltale _pops!_ of his shadow clones being dissolved. He paused and allowed himself to count each one. When all ten were gone, Naruto didn't think. He just moved. 

Still no other noises, he could hardly hear even the cicadas in the distance now. Just his own heart pounding in his ears, and then, the steadily approaching _thing_ behind him. 

It wasn't Sasuke, but he still hadn't found a trace of where Sasuke had gone and Naruto wasn't sure what to do. He was out in the middle of nowhere and hadn't even bothered to leave Jiraiya a note. Would the old man even come looking for him until morning? 

Naruto was moving as fast as he could, but the thing, the shadow, was gaining. 

_Well, fine._ Naruto stopped and quickly moved his fingers together, conjuring more clones and waited, all of them having kunai in their hands and Naruto himself in the center. 

This time, the shadow didn't descend on him. There was a pause, no movement at all, just the sounds of him and the clones breathing and settling into positions.

Then it happened. One clone, behind Naruto, gasped and popped out of existence. He whirled, and it happened again, just to his right. There was no time for any of the clones or himself to react, just _pop, pop, pop_ \--until Naruto was alone again.

_Story of my life._

Then the shadow was on him, black feathers blanketing him, a strong hand grasping the kunai in his fist until Naruto was forced to drop it. 

But Naruto wasn't just a clone, he would not just disappear. He found back, grappling with the shadow without full use of his hands, surprised by the physical strength that the shadowy creature also possessed. 

Feathers, he noted absently as he fought the creature. So many feathers. 

But also what felt like human skin.

His hands were locked to the ground, his legs held down by powerful thighs, and he caught the glint of sharp, white teeth reflected in the moonlight, ready to chomp down on his face. 

"Dammit, Sasuke!" he cried for help, the only thing he could think to do. "Sasuke!" 

The teeth froze above him, mid-chomp, and the shadowy face above him shifted into a frown. 

"Na… Naruto…?"

Naruto stiffened, staring harder at the dark face. 

Maybe his eyes adjusted fully to the darkness. Maybe the creature itself changed, allowing Naruto to get a good look at its shape for the first time. 

"No," he whispered in denial, shaking his head. "You can't…"

The pale face, framed by black feathers that lifted up in a familiar dip in the back, was one he remembered so well. One he had seen in his dreams, and every time he closed his eyes. 

But not like this. Never like this.

Sasuke's dark eyes were wide and filled with terror. "Naruto?" he repeated, his voice sounding more human this time, more like the boy who had nearly killed him three years ago. 

His best friend. His--

"No," Sasuke said, letting go of his hands and sitting up, as if Naruto burned him. "I didn't want you to see me this way."

"Wait!" Naruto grabbed him before he could get too far, gripping onto Sasuke's waist. He blushed as he didn't grab hold of a handful of the dark feathers, but mostly smooth skin along slender hipbones and _by the gods, was Sasuke not wearing clothes?_ He forced his eyes to stay on Sasuke's face. 

"Naruto," Sasuke gasped softly, looking at everything but Naruto. "Let me go."

It registered to Naruto that his friend was… ashamed. Uchiha Sasuke, of all people, hadn't wanted Naruto to see him like this. But he didn't care in the slightest, not now that he knew it was really Sasuke. 

"Never," he swore.

Sasuke shook his head, some of the longer feathers on his head swaying with the movement. "Why? After all that I did to you, after seeing me like this, how can you possibly still care? I'm a literal monster!"

"Look, I don't know what's going on," Naruto observed, going for honesty. Sasuke would be able to tell if he was lying. "And I certainly wasn't expecting to find you like this. But you… You're still my friend. That's not gonna change."

"You may not feel that way later, once you've had time to think on the matter."

"Pfft." Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "You're still such a drama queen. That hasn't changed."

Finally, that got Sasuke to look at him, even if it was only to glare.

Naruto smiled at the familiar expression. "Heh. That's the Uchiha Sasuke I remember."

The glare softened. "You're still an idiot."

"Heh." Naruto rubbed his nose, the insult somehow making him incredibly happy. "See? You haven't changed at all."

"Idiot," Sasuke said again, standing and offering the blond a hand up. "Come on. It'll be warmer by the fire."

Naruto allowed Sasuke to help him up, if only so that it kept them in close contact. If he stayed close enough to touch, then he couldn't get away again. 

They walked back to the campsite together, moving slowly along the ground level. Slowly, the more natural noises of the forest returned, but most of the creatures kept their distance. 

From Sasuke, Naruto guessed. 

Once they were back, and Naruto had stoked the fire back to life, he got his first good look at Sasuke's form.

There were those feathers--almost everywhere on his body. They were lighter on his head, finer, meeting up in the arch on the back of his head to make that tuft of hair that always stood up behind Sasuke's head. Perpetual bedhead. 

The feathers moved down his back, growing longer along the other boy's arms into an impressive wingspan. Almost long enough to carry Sasuke on the wind, Naruto guessed, enough to probably even glide. Just having tumbled with him, Naruto knew that his bones couldn't be as thin as a birds--he was far too heavy. But gliding may not have been out of the question. 

The line of feathers continued down Sasuke's legs to his feet, which were thankfully not talons, just bare and dirty from having moved shoeless through the forest. 

Naruto blushed. He'd been right assuming that Sasuke wore no clothes. The human skin of his thighs, torso, chest, shoulders, groin, and buttocks were left bare. 

When he noticed him looking, Sasuke sat down, his knees drawing up to his chest in front of the fire. "I really didn't want you to see me this way," he said again. 

Naruto sat down beside him, his friend's obvious discomfort making him overcome his own shock at Sasuke's appearance. "How did this happen, Sasuke?" he asked gently.

Sasuke sighed heavily and motioned to the curse mark still standing out on his skin. "The curse works differently for everyone that Orochimaru gives it to. This is what it's done to me. Every night on the full moon, every months, this just… happens. I'm allowed away so that he doesn't have to see me this way. That's the bright side, at least. I get a night away from the creepers."

Naruto frowned at his friend. "You could've come home."

"Like this? Naruto, they wouldn't have even let me through the gates. Besides, I'm the only one that can stop Orochimaru now. His power continues to grow every day, not wanes. Not to mention Itachi..."

"Not this again," Naruto growled, frustrated. "You don't have to do this alone! Why can't you just--?"

Sasuke moved swiftly, shifting in front of him and holding Naruto's face in his hands. "There's another reason I don't want to be around anyone during this time of the month."

Naruto gulped thickly at the intensity in Sasuke's voice. "Oh fuck, fuck, dammit, tell me you're not a cannibal."

Sasuke blinked at him before he laughed softly in surprise. "What? No, Naruto. At least, not _that_ kind of eating."

"What kind of eating?" Naruto asked, gulping thickly around the sudden dryness of his throat, the predatory gleam in Sasuke's eyes getting to him. 

Glancing down at Sasuke's body again, noticing that not only was he very much naked, but now-- _sweet gods, he was aroused_. Sasuke's penis stood tantalizingly erect between his legs and Naruto suddenly did not care in the slightest about missions, or fathers, or promises. 

Sasuke moaned and pushed him back into the ground, which Naruto didn't struggle against, or when quick hands began tugging at his pants. His face grew warm by how loud the sound of his zipper being pulled down was in the forest, but he didn't fight it. 

He probably should have. They still had so much to discuss, he still had to get Sasuke _home_ , they were in the middle of a forest, and he still wasn't sure he understood what was happening to Sasuke. 

He just really didn't want to stop this from happening. 

Sasuke sighed happily once Naruto's own erection was freed and quickly moved to straddle him. As he moved into position above him, Naruto finally moved, his hands going back to Sasuke's waist.

"Wait," Naruto panted. "We're going too fast, you'll hurt yourself…"

Sasuke growled at him. "Too fast? I've waited _three years_ , I go into heat like this once a month, and now I _finally have you_ \--I'm not waiting anymore, Naruto."

Naruto gaped up at him. "Wait, me? Wait, you're in heat?" 

The brunet sneered in irritation. "Don't tell me now you're having second thoughts. Finally realizing what a freak I am?"

"No!" Naruto sat up, wrapping his arms firmly around Sasuke's form to show him how much it really didn't bother him, feeling flesh and feathers with newfound possession. It didn't matter, it really didn't, just like Sasuke had said. Three years gone and he finally had Sasuke, so how he'd changed didn't matter. 

He tilted his face up and kissed the corner of his mouth shyly. It was a little ridiculous, with Sasuke's ass pressing firmly on his crotch, that only now he was shy about what they were doing. It sort of made sense, considering how strange their relationship had always been. Their rivalry, their friendship, and now--something else. 

Sasuke emitted another happy sigh into his mouth. "Naruto…" 

"Not a freak," Naruto said, stroking skin and feathers soothingly. "Just my Sasuke."

The brunet bit his bottom lip, dark eyes looking at him hungrily again. "Be careful what you say. You still don't know everything about me now. I need to tell you…"

"Later," Naruto said, kissing him fully this time, though still soft. "Tell me later. Let me do this, Sasuke, let me take care of you."

Sasuke whimpered and squirmed so deliciously, desperate in his lap. "Yes. Need you, Naruto, fuck me, please, fuck me…"

Allowing Sasuke to move finally, he allowed his friend to impale himself on Naruto's cock. He'd expected Sasuke to slow down, for his entrance to be tight and dry with no preparation. Instead, he slid right into Sasuke's body, and his passage felt moist as if they'd paused for lube and stretching. 

Naruto gasped at the sensation, while Sasuke purred above him, not appearing to be in any pain at all. 

"Yes," the other boy whispered as he began to move, one hand balancing himself as Sasuke bounced in his lap. 

Naruto fell back into the ground and held tight to Sasuke's bouncing hips, unable to do more than hold on and thrust up. There was no rhythm, it was just the two of them awkwardly meeting and feeling intense pleasure in one another. 

In the back of his mind, the fox began to whisper how unusual this was. Sasuke had no lubricant in his supplies, so he hadn't prepared himself. Somehow, his anus was wet, and that made sense if, as Sasuke claimed, he was in heat. What else was Sasuke not telling him? Had there been other lovers, when it seemed Sasuke had little control over himself…?

Growling again, Sasuke pressed his hand against Naruto's stomach, and the fox abruptly went silent in Naruto's mind. His eyes briefly blazed with the Sharingan before returning to their normal gleaming black. 

"Sasuke?" Naruto panted as he continued to thrust up into Sasuke's body, each time making him feel like he could do this all night. Knowing that Sasuke had just used jutsu on him to keep the fox in control just made him want to lose himself entirely to what they were doing. 

Sasuke didn't pause either. "He was distracting you. Just think about me."

Naruto grinned breathlessly. "Trust me. Anyone will tell you, for three years, that's all I've done."

"Good." Sasuke looked incredibly smug as he stroked Naruto's stomach possessively and he began to bounce himself on the blond faster. "Fuck, Naruto…" 

Naruto didn't have a choice but to quicken his pace, the pleasure too intense to speak more, despite how vocal their activities seemed to be making Sasuke. It was starting to make Naruto feel pretty smug himself, knowing that he could make his friend come completely undone like this. 

He was only vaguely aware of how ruffled Sasuke's previously smoothed feathers were, all that mattered was that was so hot and eager above him. Naruto realized, in that moment, that he was in love with the cranky bastard, and that must have been why it was so easy to accept him like this. Maybe he always had, he's just been too young to realize that's what it was. 

Sasuke came first, his body tightening around Naruto, and it felt so good that he bucked up hard until he also reached his climax. He didn't think about warning Sasuke, he wasn't even wearing a condom, and he spilled inside his former teammate's body with abandon. 

_Oh well_ , he thought, pulling Sasuke down on top of him to hold him close, both of them catching their breath and shaking from both exertion and pleasure. Sasuke seemed content with being held and even seemed to be burrowing into Naruto's arms as much as he could. 

Naruto smiled and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead. "So, every month?"

Sasuke hummed, already sounding partway asleep.

"We could meet here, every month," Naruto offered, trying to be careful how he worded it. "If you want."

Sasuke paused for just a second, just long enough for Naruto to worry, before he nuzzled his cheek against Naruto's neck. "Yeah. That'd be… nice. If you're really okay with this."

"I am."

"Even if I'm still not coming back to Konoha?"

Naruto grinned. "Oh, I'm not giving up on that yet. But we can talk about it later. I guess Orochimaru and Itachi really should come first."

Sasuke nodded. "At least I shouldn't attack you if you're there with me when I transform."

"Yeah, what was that about?" Naruto asked, remembering the attack earlier. Sasuke had been… practically hunting him.

"My first instincts, after I transform, seems to be either to mate or kill things. So without anyone around for sex, I seem to fall toward the second impulse…" Sasuke trailed off with a yawn.

"I see." Naruto tried not to think about how him coming along was pretty convenient, despite Sasuke's words earlier about wanting him. He kissed Naruto's forehead again. "Get some sleep." 

Sasuke hummed again and settled on top of him. Naruto was surprised and pleased to hear his breathing even out as he fell asleep.

It seemed, even after three years, distance and mistakes separating them, Sasuke could still trust him. 

-

On the next night of the full moon, Naruto managed to convince Jiraiya that he needed the night to himself and rushed to the forest where he'd met Sasuke a month ago. 

They'd parted hesitantly the next morning. He watched as Sasuke's feather's had shed, most of them being blown away, but one had been placed in Naruto's hand. 

He'd kept it in his bag, pulling it out over the month and wondering what Sasuke was doing. If his friend--boyfriend? lover?--was thinking about him too.

As he walked to the clearing, he was half afraid that Sasuke wouldn't be there. That it had all been some sort of trick after all. He wasn't sure what he'd do after that, but he had to keep going regardless. He couldn't let go of the tiny little bit of hope that Sasuke was there, waiting for him, until it was really gone.

But Sasuke was there, waiting for him. His clothes were already mostly stowed away; he only wore his large white top as he built a fire for them. The sun hadn't quite set yet, so the transformation hadn't happened yet. 

Naruto stood for a moment, soaking in the sight of him, before Sasuke looked up. 

"You just going to stand there?" Sasuke asked mildly.

Something about his voice was wrong. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke pulled the large shirt tighter around him, though it didn't quite cover his legs. It made him look strangely self conscious and Naruto, after last month, wasn't used to seeing him like this. "You're going to think I'm a freak for sure this time."

"Watching you transform?" Naruto sat down beside him. "Hey, we went through this, I told you that it doesn't bother me." 

Sasuke shook his head. "No, there's more to it now. You might even hate me. Fuck, I didn't even warn you, and I knew it could happen…"

"Sasuke, stop," Naruto said gently, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "You're worrying about nothing. Whatever it is, I promise, I won't be mad. We didn't exactly get a lot of time to talk last month and we had to get back to our Sannin…" Naruto made a face, just thinking about that Orochimaru bastard perving over his Sasuke. For all he knew, the bastard probably wanted Sasuke to stick around when he went into heat and got all desperate. 

Sasuke still didn't look at him. "Naruto, my body has changed so much since the curse."

"The feathers were a pretty big giveaway." 

"Naruto, I'm pregnant!"

Of all the things he expected Sasuke to say, that hadn't been it. "Wait, what?"

Sasuke finally glanced at him, his face red in the setting sun. "At least, I'm pretty sure I am. I've felt different this past week. It's harder to control the chidori and use my eyes…" 

"Seriously?"

"Yes!"

"Wait… seriously?"

"Goddammit, Naruto, I'm not dicking around! I mean it. I might be pregnant."

Naruto glanced down in the direction of Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke punched his shoulder, not hard enough to hurt. "It's too early for me to show yet. I'm not that inhuman." 

"You're not inhuman at all." Dark eyes looked at him mildly, unimpressed. "I mean it."

"And you're just okay with this? This… thing… will be yours too." Sasuke looked away guiltily. "This isn't exactly going to make you into Hokage."

"Not a thing." Naruto squeezed him gently. "I'm going to be Hokage regardless. I'm just gonna do it with you, and our baby."

"You're still weirdly accepting about this."

"Hey, you turn into a bird once a month. Anything's possible."

Sasuke punched his arm again. 

"Hey, that hurt this time!"

"Good." Sasuke smiled at him, leaning into his weight and sighed. "I don't deserve you, especially not after I tried to kill you."

Naruto smiled and pressed a kiss into Sasuke's human hair. "You deserve a lot of stuff, stop saying you don't. We're gonna change Konoha, you and me. We're gonna be together. We're gonna raise our baby." 

Sasuke laughed softly into his shoulder. "Whatever you say. I'm just grateful you're still not walking away."

Naruto smiled wider and continued to hold him until it was time for Sasuke to transform again. 

"Never." 


End file.
